


Ballet Stations

by voicesofreasons



Series: Shameless AU [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Svetlana come from different ballet traditions, but they work together so well they're tasked with co-choreographing a new ballet. They go from tolerating each other to falling in love, but ballet is a competitive art and ultimately only one can come out on top. When Mandy leaves the company to pursue her dreams elsewhere they lose contact, until years later when they finally see each other again and reunite to put on the show of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballet Stations

**Author's Note:**

> An old au idea I had. Posting it here for your viewing pleasure. Original post here: http://voicesofreasons.tumblr.com/post/82167659607/svendy-ballet-au-tell-me-if-this-looks-bad-to  
> Disclaimer: The summary is new and I know nothing about ballet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Link to my Gallavich ballet au: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756718


End file.
